El sueño de Lucy
by Mayaka
Summary: Lucy despierta una mañana luego de un horrible sueño. Un sueño donde perdía a uno de sus mas preciados amigos. Podrá este sueño... ser una premonición.


"_Corre Lucy, corre... no des vuelta… no te detengas…es muy peligroso"_

Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, yo seguía corriendo aunque no viera el final del camino.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH… "_

Colapse, un grito.

-¿Q-quien esta ahí?¿Quien e-eres? -murmure, sin mover ningún musculo.

"_Ah.. Ah.. todo este tiempo corriendo, todo este tiempo oyendo mi vos…. Pero… nunca pudiste descifrar quien era… aghhh" _

-¡¿QUIEN ERES? –grite.

No hubo respuesta. Voltee mi cabeza lentamente.

Me quede sin aliento…

-No..No… ¡NOOOOOOO!... Tu… - una lagrima recorrió mi rostro.

"_Corre, si no tu también morirás, y yo… yo prometí que te protegería… Lucy"_ y entonces sonrió. Una sonrisa que siempre había amado ver, se desvanecía junto con su vida.

Cerré los ojos aun con lágrimas en ellos. La próxima vez… yo te protegeré…. LO PROMETO.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos. Un sueño.

-¿Ehh?... todo fue un sueño… pero… pero. –Puse mi mano en mi rostro. Una lagrima. –Pero... todo fue tan real.

Me levante débilmente de mi cama, temblando. No podía dejar de temblar, ese sueño aun me perseguía.

Tome un baño. Desayune. Me lave los dientes.

-Es hora de trabajar- las palabras salían de mi boca mientras caminaba hacia mi gremio. Mi familia. Mis amigos. Fairy Tail.

-¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuucy!- gritaba Happy cuando me vio entrar al gremio.

-Lucy, llegas tarde, es hora de trabajar- dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa. Miro fijamente a mi rostro mientras hacia una mueca – Oye Lucy.. ¿Te encuentras bien?.. te ves algo.. agitada.

-Ehh.. –reí - Si… no te preocupes, solo tuve un mal sueño…

-¿Mal sueño?- decía Erza mientras se acercaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos Natsu, Happy y yo.

"_Corre Lucy, corre... no des vuelta… no te detengas…es muy peligroso" _

Oí esas palabras en mi cabeza de nuevo.

-No es nada, enserio- sonreí.

-Bueno… si tu lo dices Lucy- replico Erza.

-HAY QUE IR A UNA MISION- interrumpio Natsu.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con Natsu.-intervino Gray, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Oye que… ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO… TU GRAN IDIOTA?- grito Natsu, mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

-Es que esto te esto te molesta….-dijo en tono provocativo.

-EHH…-se quedo mudo.

Gray me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Idiota..-murmuro Natsu.

No sabía como actuar en este tipo de situaciones. Solo sonreír. Pero en estos momentos. Eso me era imposible. Yo aun seguía sumergida en aquel sueño.

-Esta es perfecta. Solo tenemos que atrapar a algunos monstruos que invaden una isla. Y la recompensa es de 350.000 jewels. –decia Erza. –¿Que opinan?

-Eh.. esta bien. –sonrei.

-¿Monstruos? JA! Los atraparemos en un instante.

-¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-grito Natsu

-Aye sir – dijo Happy

Erza sonrió – En ese caso, iré a preparar mis cosas. Partimos en 1 hora.

-Ire a mi casa a preparar algunas cosas- dije, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del gremio.

-Oye Lucy espera, iré contigo. –grito Natsu.

-E..esta bien…¿ Happy no viene? –sonreí.

-No, va a buscar pescado para el viaje.-sonrió.

Me sonroje, siempre que usa esa sonrisa. Un raro sentimiento invade todo mi cuerpo.

-Oye… Lucy… yo me preguntaba… -prosiguió. –A ti… bueno… tu… ah es muy raro decirlo pero… ¿te gusta Gray?

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEHHH?¡… que diablos dices… Natsu… ¡CLARO QUE NO!... deja de decir tonterías quieres. – esas palabras salían de mi boca, pero… pero Gray… era muy… lindo. En este momento no tengo interés por un novio … pero… Gray… ah… bueno será mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

-Oye, Lucy tranquila no te alteres…. –y volvió a sonreír dulcemente en ese momento el tomo mi mano y dijo –Sera mejor apresurarnos hacia tu departamento y recoger tus cosas, recuerda que Erza dijo que solo teníamos 1 hora.

-Ah.. es cierto –asentí.

En ese momento Natsu empezó a correr.

-Eh.. Lucy vamos corre un poco mas rápido, tenemos que apresurarnos –grito.

-Eso…. –recordé.

"_Corre Lucy, corre... no des vuelta… no te detengas…es muy peligroso" _

Caí a mis rodillas. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Ese horrible sueño me invadió otra ves.

-Lucy... Lu… cy... –fueron las últimas palabras que oí, pero no pude responder, mi cuerpo ya… había caído en un eterno sueño sin final.


End file.
